


Teasing

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Armie Hammer/Timothée Chalamet (mentioned), Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Texting, References to CMBYN, Sexting, Talking About Foursome, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Following the events of Awakening, Jake is back in his room after hours spent with Tom, talking, and doing a lot of other things. They continue the night through some texting, then some sexting. Some teasing appears, as bright ideas, and kinks.This is kind of a sequel toAwakening, it's better if you read it before, but not entirely necessary.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't stop thinking about it and someone asked for it, here's a sequel to my previous story [Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899913).  
Let's the fun continue.  
Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.

**You made home ok?**

_Tom, I'm literally just a few doors down from yours. And you escorted me. So, yep. _

**Just to be sure. **

_And you, you're ok?_

**I am, very, very good. You? **

_Dreaming. _

**I am too. **

_Hope it's the same dream. _

**It is. **

_So... how was... it? _

**You mean the sex? Or you? Or both? **

_Tom, come one. Have mercy. _

**It was fucking awesome. You were beyond what I dreamt for years. You're so gorgeous, you taste so good, your cock is a gay living dream, your chest too, your ass, fuck, your entire body is. Your lips feel like home. Your eyes are... just wow. Your embrace makes me feel safe. The sex part was fantastic. I regret nothing. If not having done it earlier. Do. Not. Worry. **

_Uh, you know how to boost someone's ego. _

_Fantasized for years? _

**Definitely. So fucking weird and unreal when I learned I was going to make Spider-Man 2 with you. As I dreamt working with you for so long.**

_Dissapointed?_

**Nope. You're a so beautiful person Jake. And I'm lucky to have you as my friend and...more? **

_More. _

**Like...?**

_Like whatever you wish. _

**You shouldn't be allowed to say such things to people Jake. **

_Oh? And why?_

**Because it could be so dangerous, erotically dangerous. **

_For who?_

**Well, first of all, me. My heart. My dick. **

_And me who thought that I just had taken a good care of these three. _

**Oh yes you did. **

_Was it really good for you? _

**Are you seriously asking this?**

_You know what I mean. _

**I love you. **

_Uh, well, I didn't expect such an answer. But I take it. _

**Too soon? **

_No. _

**Too much?**

_No._

**I love you? **

_I love you too, Tom. _

**Omg. Say it again? **

_I adore you sweetheart. You're my everything. _

**Way too much.**

_So. Guys...?_

**So, guys. Yes.**

_Feeling ok with it? _

**Yes. **

_Good. _

**I'm mostly _so, Jake_. Like, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE. I'm thirsty.**

_I think you could use some sleep honey._

**Honey, omg.**

_Baby? _

**Also yeah.**

_Babe? _

**You're more a bae kind of guy.**

_Bae, love you bae, but go to sleep, you're gonna be so tired otherwise._

**Why can't I sleep with you?**

_Because if we're together again in a bed we're definitely not going to sleep and you know it. _

**But I want it, want more of you. **

_Your ass will thanks me tomorrow for my kindness._

**Yours too. **

_Little bastard. _

**I want you.**

_You just had me._

**Want more, want to kiss you, to hug you.**

_Tomorrow I promise, we have to sleep now Tom. _

**I love you... so fucking much Jake. You make me feel... so full. **

_Oh yes, I know. _

**Shut up. I didn't say it in that meaning. I was trying to be romantic.**

_I know. You're too sweet for my own good. _

**And you're too big for my poor little sore ass. **

_What a dirty slut you are. _

**Oh fuck yes, talk dirty to me Jake, dreamt of that too for years. **

_You must have been a really horny teenager. You really are still horny, after all we did, hm? _

**I'm 23 yo man. **

_Well, thanks you. _

**Come on, I love the fact you're older baby, it's so nooot a bad thing. **

_Cause I can teach you things? _

**You wish. **

_I'll teach you things, it's not a question baby. _

**Haha, just because you have more practice than me and you're my first man. **

_Better be the last one. _

**Oooh you're not fun Jake. **

_Fucking. Eager. Bottom. We'll see in the future. Like, in a lot of time. _

**I think I could die of an overload of excitement seeying you kiss/suck/fuck another man.**

_Name._

**Anyone from Marvel.**

_Slut. _

**I'm sure you've already thought about it. **

_I'm a very possessive lover you know? _

**I bet, but not in a bad way. You're too good for that. **

_True. _

**You'll share me with a good friend... making me do whatever you want to please and pleasure you. **

_Fuck stop it, you're making me hard again. _

**You'll suck my cock when _he_ would be pounding me hard, and maybe even lick my rim, my balls, and sucking his cock before he puts it back into my hole. **

_Holy fucking shit, you'll be the end of me Tom, you're a nasty horny little twink. _

**Didn't you know that from the beginning? **

_Shit I'm fucking hard baby _

**Then wank your big beautiful cock of yours.**

_Baby_

**That's it, make yourself hard and slick for me Jake, I bet you're already leaking.**

_I am fuck, yes_

**Lick it. **

_Jesus_

**Come on, how does it taste?**

_Strange, not as good as yours._

**Fuck**

_I'm close Timmy_

**You wanna come? **

_Please yes bae_

**Wanna come again deep in my tight asshole, hm?**

_Fuck fuck_

**Then you'll lick your own cum and share it with me by kissing me hard. **

_Omg _

**And you'll make me come just like that.**

**All over you.**

_Tom fuck _

**Or maybe you would prefer coming all over my face, making me your slut, marking me? **

_Sshit, gonna come _

**Yes baby do it Jake **

_Tommy, so good_

**Fuck Jake baby, I'm gonna come too **

**Jake Jake **

_Wow, fuck. Totally screwed._

_Little pervert. _

**Yours. **

_Yes, my little pervert. _

**Can't wait to gag on your cock tomorrow. **

_Can't wait to hear you sceam my name over and over and over again. _

**Uh, I've noticed that yes, Jake. **

_Hm, is it weird for you? _

**Nope, I like you calling my name too.**

_You've seen way too much Call Me By My Name, baby. _

**But it's so good. **

_It is. _

**And I'm sure Timothée and Armie have the same kink now too.**

_Pretty sure you're right yep, can't blame them. _

**Uh, ok. **

_What?_

**I shouldn't be surprised in fact.**

_Of what?_

**I mean, you're obviously a sucker for twinks.**

_Tom._

**Come on, don't tell me I'm wrong.**

_I didn't say that, he's fucking hot yes, Hammer is a lucky man, but so am I. _

**Don't make me blush. **

_But I love it so much, it suits you. _

**Oh, oooh! You meant Armie! Omg. You like him. You'll bang him oh god the picture of that is gonna kill me, oh wait you will let him fuck you, wait no, I don't know what is hotter, switch please switch.**

_Jesus, and you're suppose to be my boyfriend? Really not the kind of jealous guy._

**I'm for the greater good for the world, and this is. (And YES I'm your BOYFRIEND I can't believe it.)**

_Ok so if the crazy opportunity comes one day for a foursome with them, I understand I don't even have to ask you before? _

**Fuck no, you'll just have to bend me over the table. **

_Fuck, baby, we're going to have so much fun together. _

**You mean so much amount of good and hot sex?**

_That too, but it's not just that for me, hope it's the same for you. _

**Tom**

_Hm?_

**Tom, Tom, Toooom, Tooommy**

_Oh._

Jake

**Tommy**

_Jake_

**Mmh, me too baby.**

**It's so fucking early in the morning. **

_We're going to suffer all day from exhaustion. _

**Indeed. **

_But it's worth it. _

**Totally. **

_Sleep well young beauty. _

**Love you, Jake. **

_Love. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoy it!  
See you soon for another story already currently being written.


End file.
